dawn_star_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Oil Wars
The Oil Wars was a 25 year long conflict between the Quantonian Empire, Dustation Militia and the Gattamir Empire. The war started on the 02/01/2000 and ended on the 05/03/2025, The reason for the war was that Oil resources were dwindling and the Quantonian Empire's machines at the time required a lot of Oil to make petrol and Diesel to fuel them. The Gattamir Empire knew about the Oil crisis and raised the prices of their oil to make a profit from the suffering countries, they raised the prices to near unobtainable levels. The Quantonian Empire also remembered that the nation of Dustatia had a lake of oil underneath as well. After a couple of months the Quantonian Empire knew they desperately needed oil so they went on a full frontal assault on Dustatia and Badongalona. The Quantonian Empire devastated the Dustation Militia and the Gattamir Empire, however both of the factions still fought heavily against the Quantonians, but resistance was futile. 15 years into the conflict and the Dustation Militia lost a lot of bases and the Gattamir Empire was getting crippled from how much strain the Quantonians were putting on them, The Quantonian Empire demolished the capital city of Malik City in Badongalona which wiped out the government of the Gattamir Empire. The Quantonian Empire at the same time also captured the Ottolan Oil Fields which cut a huge amount of oil away from the Gattamir Empire. 20 years into the conflict the Gattamir Empire collapsed which lead to the Quantonian Empire successfully capturing Badongalona, However the conflict in Dustatia still continued until 02/01/2025 when the Quantonian Empire developed Fusion power and retreated all forces from Dustatia and Badongalona. The Quantonian Empire was victorious for the battle as they got what they came in to get. The Oil Wars was a true test of power for the desperate Quantonian Empire, the cheap Gattamir Empire and the Extremist Dustation Militia, to this day the fight between the Quantonian Empire and the Dustation Militia carries on with an end in a possible near future as Dustation Militia forces begin to dwindle, the Quantonian Empire is still seen as the most powerful empire in existence with no vision of them collapsing, their continuation of existence can be seen as a definite. It is believed that if the Quantonian Empire lost the Oil wars, they would be a lot weaker in military and science due to limited fuel resources, such blow to the Quantonians economy could of made them lose land and then be isolated back to the nation of Passivaria, The Gattamir Empire would of surpassed the technology tree and possibly expand to be the most powerful Empire known to this day, lifestyle for the Gattamir Citizens would be fairly harsh as the laws are religion based and the Gattamir Empire could of seen possible revolutions. The Quantonian Empire on the other hand would no longer be called the Quantonian Empire but called the Quantonian Kingdom, a dependent militarized nation. Belligerents Quantonian Empire Dustation Militia Gattamir Empire Pre/Post War Quotes Quantonian Empire: Pre-War: "Bigger machines need more fuel, it is only when the savages of the desert hide their precious resource from us, is when we shall send our men and take what is rightfully ours, i can see this as being an easy victory, i am tempted to get stuck in the wine already, then what would i have to look forward to after the victory? beer?" - General Reymir Zalavot Post-War: "Aaah the taste of victory sure is glorious, i saw this coming 25 years ago and i agree it is beautiful, i do feel slightly sorry for the Gattamir Empire though, that's what happens when you make a profit from others suffering" - General Reymir Zalavot Dustation Militia: Pre-War: "I sense danger upon us, these holy lands will once again be filled with bloodshed, us, our holy warriors will stand our ground against the evil mechanized abominations" - Prophet Ubal Duhan-Zaghort Post-War: "The evil empire finally leaves these lands, our defeat is disgusting and unfair, they should of left their machines and fight.. hand on hand" - Prophet Ubal Duhan-Zaghort Gattamir Empire: Pre-War: "We shall make our stand to protect our black gold that flows through this land, however it is both a curse and a blessing, it can turn nations into empires and men into monsters, and monsters know only violence" -Emperor Malweeg Nuhan Post-War: "I am sad to see such a bitter defeat of a once was beautiful empire, the once was golden white lands have been tainted with crimson, but... i am glad the suffering is over" - Emperor Malweeg Nuhan Casualties Quantonian: 5'000'000 Dustation: 125'000'000 Gattamir: 70'000'000 Units Deployed Quantonian: 50'000'000 Dustation: 200'000'000 Gattamir: 100'000'000 Vehicles Destroyed Quantonian: Cars: 1'000'000 Tanks: 50'000 VTOLs: 2000 Fighter Jets: 150'000 Helicopters: 200'000 Dustation: Jeeps: 8000 Tanks: 5000 VTOLs: N/A Fighter Jets: 20 Helicopters: 200 Gattamir: Cars: 3'000'000 Tanks: 200'000 VTOLS: 4000 Fighter Jets: 400'000 Helicopters: 400'000